Eclipse Admin Tyler
Eclipse Admin Tyler is the third Eclipse Admin the player encounters. He first appears in Anthian Park, where he plants explosives to blast the power core of Anthian City. Later on, he must be fought inside Anthian Sewer in order to dispose of the bomb and save Anthian City. History When Rival Jake gets captured by Team Eclipse, the player and Rival Tess sneak through Anthian Sewer to look for him, only to be confronted by the Eclipse Boss in Anthian Park. Tyler then appears from out the sewer and reports to the Boss that explosives are in place, and is then ordered to get onto the Eclipse Airship. After the player defeats the Eclipse Boss, the bomb goes off, causing the city to plummet! However, a certain duo of Legendary Pokémon appear just in time to stabilize the city, as well as to send the player and Tess back in time into the Anthian Sewer, to the time before the bomb was planted. Using the Core Key given to the player by the Eclipse Boss, the player and Tess head back to the research facility and barge into the previously inaccessible power core room to stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from planting the bomb, only for him to dispatch a gang of Pokémon which are willing to use the Normal-type move Explosion immediately when the fight begins! Personality Tyler is shown to have a very "explosive-happy" personality, enjoying explosions very much. All of his Pokémon resemble his personality by instantly going KABOOM with the move Explosion immediately after being sent out. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Eclipse Admin Tyler. Anthian Park "The explosives are in place, sir. We are ready to proceed." "Yes, sir!" Anthian Sewer "Is it red in, green out......? Or green in, red out......? Well, it's fifty/fifty...... Hey, how did you two get in here? " "Oh, you are? Well, I'll have you know I'm a Team Eclipse Admin. I'm not exactly a pushover. If you want to stop me right now you'll have to beat me in a battle." "My my, you're a sassy one. Something really must've made you angry before you came here......" "Say no more. You're in for some disappointment." *After defeating Tyler: "Well, I really blew that one." "Wow, I really underestimated this situation. You beat me, kid. Don't get too excited though. Team Eclipse still got what they wanted here. We came for a priceless artifact that will help us reach a new world. The plan to destroy the city may have been compromised, but the plan to destroy this world is still in effect." Battles |- |- |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- Trivia *Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival — Polyhex, hence his party of explosive Pokémon. **His name Tyler comes from his old Roblox username TylerMcBride. *Like the other Eclipse Admins Harry and Gabe, Tyler has Solrock and Lunatone referencing solar and lunar eclipses. However, unlike the previous Admins, he has both. T T